This invention relates generally to portable tables, and more specifically to a portable table that can be anchored to a surface.
Portable tables are well known in the art. They are generally smaller in size than conventional tables or collapsible, so as to facilitate transportation and storage. These include card tables, tailgate party tables, convertible table/benches, collapsible picnic tables, etc. Many people employ portable tables when they are outside. These tables are often used to keep food, beverages, personal belongings, etc.
Portable tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of many materials and configurations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,773, 5,14,441 and 5,367,964 are examples of different configurations of portable tables. However, these portable tables often fail to meet the needs of outdoor enthusiasts because they are too large to be transported easily, are hard to store, are made of many parts, can be easily lost, or are too unstable to be placed on uneven ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,835 (Ciulli et al) describes a table having a single supporting leg to be anchored to the ground and a tiltable top panel. Because of its wide ring feature, it is believed that the table might be hard to store. Additionally, the tilting nature of the top panel might make it susceptible to spillage of contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,004 (Vashon et al.) describes a portable table that can be anchored into the ground. However, the disclosed table is difficult to assemble due to its high number of removable parts.
Given the cumbersome size, weight and configurations of known portable tables, a small, easily transportable, easily stored, table comprised of small number of parts, and capable of being anchored into an earthen surface so as to provide added stability would be an improvement over the art as such a table would provide increased enjoyment for outdoor enthusiasts.
An object of this invention is to provide a new portable outdoor table that overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new portable outdoor table that can be anchored to a surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new portable outdoor table with a minimal number of parts that can be anchored to a surface so as to provide increased stability. How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
This invention involves a portable table that can be anchored to an earthen surface. The portable table has a top portion having a first side and a second side. At least one stand member is attached to the second side of the top portion.